Los caballeros olvidados
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Los huérfanos que sobrevivieron al entrenamiento regresan con un objetivo: acabar con la nieta del que les destruyó su infancia. Para proteger a Saori, Seiya y los suyos tendrán que luchar contra sus antiguos amigos del orfanato. Capítulo 5
1. El ataque al santuario

Este es un fanfic, pues que bueno, se me ocurrió un buen día en que pensé, según la historia del manga, Mitsumasa Kido tuvo 100 hijos, pero solo volvieron 10, ¿qué ocurrió con los otros 90?

Uno puede pensar que esos restantes morirían en el entrenamiento, sin embargo, ¿y si no lo hubieran hecho alguno de ellos y tuvieran el plan de vengarse por lo que su padre les hizo? Desde esta perspectiva planteo este fanfic.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL ATAQUE AL SANTUARIO**

Mu llevaba bastante tiempo intranquilo. Tras la batalla contra Poseidón, Atenea había regresado al Santuario para descansar, e incluso les había solicitado a los caballeros que, en el caso que Seiya y sus amigos fueran a los doce templo, acabarán con sus vidas. Estaban en alerta máxima, pues parecía ser que el dios del más allá, Hades, no tardaría en despertar.

Quien debía avisarlos de ese momento sería el viejo maestro de los cinco picos, y de momento no había dado la voz de alarma. Entonces, ¿qué era ese mal presentimiento que tenía? Encima, no paraba de sentir un cosmos oscuro, cargado de odio por los alrededores del Santuario. Un grupo de doce figuras, cubiertas por túnicas, aparecieron ante él.

- Alto… si no deseas morir, te recomiendo que te marches.

- Ju, ju, ju… ¿y nos dices eso cuando estás tú solo y nosotros somos tantos? Que gracioso eres, caballero de Aries.

Sin previo aviso, los doce lanzaron un rayo de energía directo hacía Mu, provocando una explosión que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa del carnero.

Ichi, Ban y Nachi estaban cansados de tener que hacer tantas rondas. Daba igual cuantas vueltas dieran por el Santuario, nunca encontraban nada que mereciera estar en alerta máxima. Sin embargo, hasta los caballeros de oro parecían nerviosos, lo que quería decir que la situación era realmente sería.

- En serio… que ganas tengo que de Jabu y Geki tengan que venir a relevarnos… estoy harto de hacer la ronda.

- No te quejes Ichi, podrían habernos puesto a hacer algo peor.

- Nachi tiene razón, la cosa es…

El caballero del león menor enmudeció cuando vio un gran número de figuras, tapadas con túnicas y capuchas, caminando en su dirección. No eran soldados, eso desde luego, y por lo que podían ver eran un gran número. Más de cincuenta, incluso podían decir que casi cien.

- ¡Alto! ¡¿Q-Quiénes sois vosotros? – Preguntó Ichi, que estaba nervioso, porque parecían espectros por su forma de caminar más que personas.

- ¡Estáis en territorio del Santuario! ¡Si no os identificáis nos veremos obligados a atacaros!

Todos se detuvieron. Por culpa de la noche, no eran capaces de distinguir que se ocultaba bajo sus capuchas, apenas podían verles los labios. Uno de ellos, el que iba más adelante, rió.

- Fu, fu, fu… ¿nos vais a detener vosotros? Que buen humor habéis adquirido estos años, Ichi y Ban.

- ¡¿C-Cómo sabes sus nombres? ¡¿Quiénes sois?

- Oh, vamos… ¿no nos recordáis?

Los miraron bien, pero seguían sin poder verles las caras a ninguno de ellos. Y tampoco es que les sonasen las voces.

- ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Vamos a echaros de aquí ahora mismo!

Los tres se lanzaron de golpe, haciendo arder sus cosmos. No serían los más fuertes del Santuario, pero para acabar con esos tipos se bastaban ellos solos.

- ¡Lionet Bomber!

- ¡Dead hauringu!

- ¡Hydra no kiba!

Del grupo se adelantó uno solo de ellos. Los tres pensaron que estaban locos si pensaba enfrentarse él solo a los tres a la vez. El encapuchado hizo un gesto con sus manos y ninguno pudo creer lo que pasó cuando las garras de Ichi se clavaron en sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que ellos golpeaban el cuerpo de su amigo. Los tres cayeron a tierra malheridos.

- ¿Q-Qu….?

- ¿Y este es el poder que conseguisteis durante vuestros seis años de entrenamiento? No sé ni como Atenea os permite ser sus caballeros.

- M-Maldito… - intentaron levantarse, pero les fue inútil.

El veneno de la Hidra ya estaba haciendo efecto en sus cuerpos, e Ichi había recibido un gran daño del ataque de sus compañeros. Esos tipos eran realmente peligrosos. El grupo iba a avanzar, para pasar al lado de ellos, hasta un rayo violeta cayó del cielo partiendo la tierra bajo sus pies, cortándoles el paso.

De la nada apareció una mujer, con una máscara ocultándole el rostro. Sus afiladas garras parecían estar dispuestas a clavarse en sus corazones en cualquier momento.

- ¡Ey, chicos, ¿estáis bien? – Jabu y Geki se acercaron a ver como estaban sus compañeros malheridos.

Estaban yendo con Shaina al lugar del encuentro para cambiar el turno de guardia, cuando sintieron unos cosmos muy poderosos. No esperaban encontrarse esa situación.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y qué hacéis en el Santuario?

- ¿Una mujer caballero? Y de plata nada menos… debes ser la famosa Shaina, ¿no es así?

- Es descortés preguntarle a alguien su nombre cuando aún no has dado el tuyo, hombre misterioso. De todas formas te he preguntado primero, ¿qué asuntos tenéis con el Santuario?

- Si te soy sincero, hemos venido a por la cabeza de Atenea… no, de Saori Kido.

- ¡¿Qué? – Todos los miraron.

- Sabemos bien que la dirigente de la Fundación Kido se encuentra ahora mismo en el templo de Atenea, en pleno corazón del Santuario. Hemos venido a por su cabeza.

- ¡¿Acaso sois sirvientes de Hades? – Si eso fuera cierto, la cosa estaba peor de lo que Shaina se pensaba.

- ¿Sirvientes de Hades? No, actuamos por cuenta propia.

- Entonces, ¿quiénes sois?

- Si quieres saber nuestros nombres, mujer… pregúntaselo a esos de allí – señaló a Jabu y sus compañeros.

Jabu se los quedó mirando, ¿acaso los conocía? No les sonaba haberlos visto nunca. Al ver que no había respuesta, empezó a reír por lo bajo.

- Indistintivamente, estáis en nuestro camino. Si no quieres salir malherida, te recomiendo que te apartes, mujer.

- ¡Si queréis ir a por Atenea, tendrá que ser por encima de mi cadáver!

El cosmos de Shaina empezó a arder, provocando que el oscuro cielo empezará a emitir unas poderosas descargas eléctricas.

- ¡Es vuestra última oportunidad de marcharos! – Pero ninguno pareció siquiera sentirse intimidado, ante lo que lanzó su ataque - ¡Thunder Claw!

Saltó en el aire para alcanzar un rango mayor con su ataque. Si todo iba bien podría librarse de todos ellos de un solo golpe. Lo que no esperaba es que uno de ellos saltara en su busca, deteniendo su golpe con un ágil y delicado movimiento, seguido de un contrataque.

- ¡Usagi no dansu!

El golpe lanzó a Shaina contra uno de los pilares, que se vino abajo con el impacto, enterrando a Shaina en un montón de escombros.

- ¡Shaina-san! ¡Malditos! ¡Vamos a por ellos, Geki!

- ¡Adelante!

De nuevo dos figuras salieron del grupo para interceptarlos. Geki se topo frente a frente con un rival de su misma estatura con el que midió fuerzas, mientras que el de Jabu era más pequeño que él, ante lo que decidió acabar de un solo golpe.

- ¡Unicorn Gallop!

Sin ninguna clase de problemas, esquivó su ataque, agarrándole de la pierna y lanzándolo por los aires. Antes de que pudiera verlo, el tipo empezó a dar vueltas en el aire, como si pudiera volar, pasando por su lazo como un torpeo. Cada vez que pasaba, algo cortaba las ropas y dañaba la armadura de Jabu, sin que este pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Hayai Ken!

Geki parecía estar mejor que su compañero. Su rival era fuerte, pero él se había entrenando matando osos en las montañas. En un combate de fuerza no había nadie que lo igualase. Aprovechó un descuido de su rival y lo rodeo con sus brazos, iba a romperle todos los huesos.

- ¡Hanging Bear!

Con esa técnica había derrotado a un montón de osos en cuestión de segundos. Un cuerpo humano no le iba a durar más que un milisegundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la presión que ejercía, parecía que a su enemigo no le afectaba. Todo lo contrario, se reía.

- ¿Esta es toda la fuerza del caballero de la Osa Mayor…? Me siento decepcionado, Geki….

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

Sin ningún problema, se deshizo de sus brazos y lo lanzó por los aires con un fuerte y rápido movimiento. Salto tras él, lo agarró con sus manos y luego lo lanzó contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El impactó generó un pequeño cráter, al mismo tiempo que rompió varios de los huesos del santo de bronce. Sin embargo, el ataque no terminó ahí, ya que su rival cayó sobre la boca de su estómago usando sus dos rodillas.

- ¡Bear Ultra Bomber!

El suelo alrededor de Geki se partió en cientos de pedazos, haciendo más grande el cráter y hundiendo a Geki en un montón de tierra. El caballero perdió el conocimiento. Sus compañeros no podían creer lo que habían visto, como se habían librado en un suspiro de ellos, sin sudar una sola gota, ¿quién demonios eran?

Jabu se puso en pie, no pensaba dejar pasar a esos invasores tan fácilmente, y menos cuando Atenea les había pedido que vigilaran las afueras del Santuario. Si tenía que morir lo haría luchando, pero al menos pensaba llevar a uno. Aunque solo fuera uno.

- Eres obstinado, Jabu… ¿por qué no te apartas y nos dejas pasar?

- ¡No os permitiré poner un solo cabello en el Santuario!

- Cabezota…

El tipo se movió muy rápido, mucho más que la velocidad del sonido. Fue cuestión de un milisegundo antes de que se situará frente a Jabu y lo derribará de un puñetazo en el estómago. Mientras caía, el caballero del Unicornio tiró de la túnica de ese individuo, quitándosela, dejando su silueta a la vista. Ahora todos podían verle la cara. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce lo reconocieron al instante.

- ¡N-No puede ser…! ¡T-Tú eres…! – Jabu no se lo podía creer. Pensó que por el golpe estaba viendo visiones, pero lo tenía frente a sus ojos. No podía ser posible.

- ¡E-Entonces… los otros son…!

- Imposible… ¡¿ellos…?

- ¡¿N-No estaban muertos…?

- ¿Muertos? – Volvió a colocarse la túnica y la capucha - ¿Quién os dijo tal estupidez? En fin, da igual… por nuestra relación pasada os dejaremos vivir. Nuestro objetivo es solo la cabeza de Saori Kido.

- ¡E-Esperad…!

Todas las figuras siguieron su camino, pasando de ellos. No podía creer que ellos fueran esas personas. Y lo peor de todo, es que el cosmos que había sentido en varios de ellos podía equipararlo al de alguno de los caballeros de oro, no… incluso superior al de ellos. Si no había sido una equivocación del momento, las doce casas estaban en peligro.

Las doce figuras estaban felices. Parecía que habían logrado acabar con el caballero dorado de Aries. Había sido una labor mucho más sencilla de lo que imaginaban. Se prepararon para entrar en el templo, cuando chocaron contra algo invisible, como un muro, que les impedía el paso.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios es esto…?

Mu apareció de golpe, y se mostró un gran muro dorado. Los hombres misteriosos se alejaron de un salto. ¿Había parado sus ataques con ese muro? Si parecía un porquería.

- Os lo diré por última vez… marchaos si apreciáis vuestra vida.

- ¡No pensamos ir a ninguna parte hasta que consigamos la cabeza de Atenea!

- En ese caso…

Tras un fuerte resplandor, una serie de rayos de energía salieron volando contra ellos. Ninguno se libró de recibir un fuerte golpe que los lanzará por los cielos, hasta caer a tierra.

- El Crystal Wall… puede detener y devolver cualquier ataque, como si de un espejo se tratase… os daré una última oportunidad.

- N-No nos hagas reír… - se levantaron todos.

A causa de los rayos de energía, sus túnicas fueron desintegradas, por lo que ahora Mu podía verlos perfectamente. Vestían armaduras negras, y sus rostros les recordaba al de sus compañeros caídos, incluso de ellos se parecía mucho a él, sino fuera porque el tono de su cabello era negro.

- De modo que sois caballeros negros…

- ¡Exacto! ¡Somos los doce caballeros dorados negros! – Se presentó el doble de Mu que vestía una armadura de Aries negra.

- Pensé que Shakka había terminado con todos los caballeros negros en la isla Death Queen…

- ¡Pues ya ves que no! ¡Y hemos venido para acabar con Atenea! ¡Así que apártate de nuestro camino!

- Si venís a por la cabeza de Atenea-sama y encima sois caballeros negros, vuestra presencia en mi casa es una deshonra hacía nuestra diosa… por ello… me libraré de vosotros aquí mismo – encendió su cosmos, pero eso no impresionó a los caballeros negros que se lanzaron al ataque - ¡Stardust Revolution!

Como si se trataran de estrellas fugases que surcaban los cielos, pequeños rayos de luz atravesaron el muro de cristal en busca de los caballeros negros. Ninguno fue capaz de esquivar uno solo de los golpes, por lo que todos cayeron muertos a los pies de las escaleras del templo del carnero.

Mu pensaba que ya se había acabado todo, por lo que se preparaba para deshacer el muro de cristal, hasta que un grupo, aún más numeroso que el de los caballeros negros, apareció. Como ellos, estaban cubiertos por túnicas, así que no podía verles las caras.

- Vaya, vaya… la fama de los caballeros de oro se queda corta con esto… y nosotros que pensábamos que al menos uno de estos idiotas podría derrotar al menos a un caballero de oro.

- ¿Sois caballeros negros?

- Oh, por favor, no nos ofendas comparándonos con esta escoria.

- Entonces, ¿quiénes sois?

- Presentarnos carecería de sentido. Por favor, ¿podrías apartarte y dejarnos pasar? No tenemos motivos para luchar contra ti.

- La única forma de atravesar esta casa es derrotándome a mí, o con un permiso especial. Y no creo que vosotros lo tengáis.

- Efectivamente… por eso te pediría, amablemente por supuesto, que nos permitieras pasar. No queremos derramar sangre innecesaria.

- Si queréis pasar tendréis que derrotarme, ya os lo he dicho.

- En ese caso…

Mu no supo lo que pasó, pero de golpe su Crystal Wall se desvaneció en la nada, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Nunca había visto nada igual, ni siquiera su antiguo maestro podía hacer desaparecer esa técnica en la nada.

- Ahora, si no te importa… - iban a avanzar, pero Mu se interpuso en su camino.

- Ya os lo he dicho… si no me derrotáis no pasaréis.

- En ese caso…

Varios de ellos salieron en su busca. Librarse de ellos no debería ser problema con su Stardust Revolution, así que se preparó para realizar el ataque. Sin embargo, de pronto se sintió paralizado, indefenso ante el ataque que estaba a punto de recibir de uno de ellos.

- ¡Bear Clawn!

Mu logró teletransportarse justo a tiempo, antes de que el golpe lo alcanzase. Sin embargo, ya había uno de ellos esperándolo, y ataque.

- ¡Ídaina Kari!

Esta vez no pudo escapar del golpe y salió volando hasta chocar contra una columna. De nuevo iba a recibir un ataque justo cuando activó de nuevo su teletransporte. Esos tipos eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba, tenía que ser prudente o acabarían con él. De nuevo, el tiempo que lo había atacado antes, lo estaba esperando.

- ¡Mi olfato es capaz de detectarte aunque estés a cientos de kilómetros! ¡No escaparás de mí por mucho que te teletransportes! ¡Idaina Kari!

De nuevo recibió el golpe, pero esta vez lo lanzó contra las escaleras del templo, donde lo esperaba el primero que lo atacó, quien lo agarró al vuelo y luego lo estampó contra el suelo con más fuerza con la que estaba cayendo antes.

- ¡Bear Death Bomber!

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Esos tipos eran demasiado fuertes. Y lo peor de todo es que no le estaban atacando los más poderosos del grupo. Algunos de ellos emitían un cosmos muy superior al suyo, podía decir que incluso superior al de Saga o Shakka. ¿Quién demonios eran?

- Vamos, iros unos cuantos, no creo que os deje pasar por las buenas. Os seguiremos luego.

Un grupo de doce pasó hacía la casa del carnero. Mu quería atacarles para impedirles el pasó, pero, sin saber como, de golpe su cuerpo se elevó y estampó de nuevo contra el suelo, con la misma fuerza y brutalidad como cuando había recibido el Bear Death Bomber de ese gigante. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Me parece que no nos dejarás pasar tan fácilmente… por lo que vamos a tener que acabar contigo. Es una pena, porque no queríamos derramar la sangre de ningún caballero de oro, pero si hasta aquí es donde puedes llegar, mejor será acabar con tu vida.

Iba a lanzar un ataque contra Mu, cuando una ráfaga de meteoros lo detuvo. No le costó esquivarlos, pero le resultó molestó que alguien interrumpiera su ataque. Sobre una de las columnas, un joven de caballeo castaño permanecía orgulloso, cargando con una caja de bronce sobre su espalda.

- Vaya, vaya… mira quien está aquí… - murmuró.

El recién llegado saltó junto al caballero de oro, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Era increíble, nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

- ¡Mu, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Seiya…. ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí…?

- Vine para ver a Marin, tenía algo que hablar con ella y… ¿quiénes son estos tipos?

- Es encantador volver a verte tras tantos años, Seiya.

- ¿Y tú como sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién demonios sois?

- Vamos… ¿ya nos has olvidado? Después del tiempo que pasamos juntos… que crueles sois todos…

- ¡No sé de que me hablas! ¡Pero, ¿a qué habéis venido?

- No corras tanto, porque estoy seguro que te acuerdas de nosotros… - todos se quitaron sus capaz, desvelando no solo sus rostros, sino también sus cuerpos, todos equipados con armaduras de diferentes colores y formas.

Seiya enmudeció, no por ver que todos eran caballeros y que vestían armaduras, sino por que reconoció el rostro de todos y cada uno de ellos.

- ¡N-No puede ser… vosotros sois…!

- Eso es Seiya… somos los huérfanos que junto con vosotros partieron para convertirse en caballeros.


	2. El caballero del zorro

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EL PODER DEL ZORRO**

No pudo evitar rascarse los años, pues pensaba que de verdad estaba soñando al ver frente a él a varios de los antiguos compañeros con los que compartió el orfanato. Todos portaban sendas armaduras que brillaban con esplendor, orgullosas en los cuerpos de sus dueños.

- Todos vosotros os convertisteis en caballeros… ¡es fantástico! Pero, entonces, ¿por qué habéis atacado a Mu? ¿Acaso no sois caballeros de Atenea?

- Seiya… - se adelantó un joven de no mucha más edad que él, de cabello gris y ojos rasgados y feroces, pero hablaba en tono amble y amigable – Queríamos pasar, pero Mu estaba en nuestro camino. Le rogamos que se apartase amablemente. ¿Vas a cortarnos también el paso?

- Eso depende de los asuntos que os traigan aquí, Kurama.

- Es simple… hemos venido a tomar la vida de Kido Saori.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿De Saori-san? ¡¿Pero estás loco?

- ¿Loco? – Rió, sarcástico - ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que tuvimos que pasar durante nuestra infancia por su culpa? ¿Cómo nos trataba como vulgares animales solo para divertirse? Queríamos acabar con el viejo, pero desgraciadamente parece que la muerte nos ganó la mano.

- ¡Claro que me acuerdo de todo eso! ¡Pero, ¿no sabes que ella es la rencarnación de Atenea? ¡Tu deber como caballero es protegerla!

- ¿Mi deber como caballero? – Su tono cambió a uno más serio – Dinos, Seiya, ¿qué clase de diosa se olvida de los caballeros que fueron enviados siendo unos simples huérfanos que no tenían hogar? En el fondo sigue siendo una niña caprichosa. Ahora, creía que su perrito faldero era Jabu.

- ¡No soy su perro faldero! – Se rebotó - ¡Soy uno de sus caballeros y…!

- ¿Qué has luchado por ella en incontables batallas? Estamos al corriente de todo. Aun así, dime, ¿os lo agradeció de algún modo?

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir…?

- Cuando luchasteis hasta la muerte en estas doce casas para salvarla en doce horas… ¿hubo alguna palabra de agradecimiento para vosotros? Cuando luchasteis contra las hordas de Poseidón en el templo submarino, ¿acaso hizo algo por vosotros? No, simplemente se trasladó aquí, al Santuario.

- ¿C-Cómo sabes todo eso…?

- Sabemos más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar – sonrió - . Ahora, déjanos pasar. No nos gustaría tener que matar a uno de nuestros antiguos compañeros del orfanato.

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo… - dejó la caja de la armadura en el suelo y tiró de la cadena, apareciendo la armadura de Pegaso cubriendo su cuerpo en segundos, que estaba tan dañada que casi parecía que estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos - ¡Pero si vuestro objetivo es Saori-san, no os pienso dejar pasar!

- Deseaba evitar esto… - dio unos pasos al frente – No intervengáis. Me ocuparé yo de él.

Sus compañeros retrocedieron unos pasos, para dejarles espacio para combatir. Seiya estaba entre furioso y confuso. Nunca en la vida imaginó que algún día sus antiguos amigos acabaran convirtiéndose en sus enemigos. Es más, entendía que sintieran ese odio por Kido Mitsumasa, incluso algo por Saori, pero ahora… ¿qué sentido tenía? Él y sus amigos lo habían superado a lo largo de sus batallas, y más aún cuando descubrieron que era la rencarnación de Atenea. ¿Cómo es que ellos no hacían lo mismo?

- Seiya, te lo diré por última vez. Apártate o sufre las consecuencias.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que su tu objetivo es Saori-san no pienso dejarte pasar! ¡Es más, como compañero de armas tuyo me siento furioso que oses levantar tu mano contra tu diosa!

- Diosa o no, lo que hizo esa persona no deja de estar en nuestros corazones, como un clavo ardiendo a un trozo de madera… da lástima ver como tú, quien más los aborrecías te has acabado convirtiendo en su perro guardián.

- ¡Ya es suficiente, Kurama! – Encendió su cosmos, sorprendiendo a varios de los intrusos que nunca habían encontrado a un rival con semejante cosmos - ¡Voy a cerrarte la boca ahora mismo!

Se lanzó de ello hacía él, con su puño cargado con su cosmos. No pensaba usar el Pegasus Ryu Sei ken, lo atacaría directamente para acabar con él de un solo golpe. Tampoco quería matar a su viejo amigo, con el que más momento felices compartió en el aquel horrible orfanato. Kurama por su parte solo movió sus manos en un gesto extraño al que Seiya no prestó atención. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, intentó alcanzarle con su puño.

- ¡Toma esto!

Dirigió el puñetazo hacía su cara. Al impactar, un resplandor azulado cegó a varios de los presentes. Le había alcanzado, o eso pensaba. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él, pero no le había alcanzado. Había algo duro que le impedía a su puño continuar, algo que le cortaba el paso.

- ¡¿Q-Qu-… uaaaaaagh? – Un resplandor lo lanzó por los aires, hasta estrellarse contra uno de los pilares que se derrumbó encima del caballero de bronce.

Seiya pudo levantarse a duras penas, pues el impacto había sido devastador, mucho más que el golpe que él había lanzado. No comprendía nada. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había algo brillante frente a Kurama, algo que cubría todo su lado.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios es eso…?

Mientras que el caballero de bronce estaba desconcertado por lo que había pasado, Mu no cabía en su sorpresa, pues reconocía perfectamente lo que veían sus ojos. Algo que él mismo había usado en innumerables ocasiones para defenderse.

- Déjalo Seiya, no vas a poder tocarme.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Hizo arder de nuevo su cosmos, moviendo sus manos según estaban situadas las trece estrellas de la constelación de Pegaso.

- ¡Seiya, espera…!

No le hizo caso y atacó con su Pegasus Ryu sei Ken. Cientos de estrellas fugaces se dirigieron hacía su objetivo, impactando en ese muro invisible que las fue repeliendo y devolviendo hacía el caballero de bronce. Antes de que llegasen hacía él, Mu se situó frente a él y logró desviarlas todas con un movimiento de su mano.

- Gracias, Mu.

- Es como me temía… ese muro es mi Crystal Wall.

- ¿C-Crystal Wall?

- Puede repeler y devolver cualquier ataque, multiplicando su potencia… dime, caballero, ¿quién eres realmente?

- Mpf… - deshizo el muro que lo protegía – Todos me conocen como Kurama y… soy el caballero de bronce del zorro – orgulloso, mostró su armadura de tono rojizo, en cuyo casco se podía ver, si uno se fijaba bien, la semejanza con la cabeza de un zorro.

- ¿El caballero del zorro? ¿Cómo es que puedes usar la técnica de Mu?

- No solo la mía… seguramente pueda usar todas las técnicas de los caballeros de Atenea.

- ¡¿Q-Qué…?

- Mi maestro me lo contó una vez… de entre los 88 caballeros, existía uno que era el más temido, pues era capaz de poder imitar las técnicas que hubiera visto solo una vez. Y eso no se limitaba solo a la de sus propios camaradas, sino también a la de sus enemigos.

- Es correcto… como bien has dicho, soy capaz de realizar cualquier técnica.

- Aunque puedas usar cualquier técnica… - se adelantó, para seguir el combate - ¡Nunca podrás igualar su potencia!

- En eso estás muy equivocado, Seiya… - su mano se alzó hacía el cielo, como simulando la boca de una serpiente - Y ahora te lo voy a demostrar…

No es su cosmos lo que le sorprendía, sino que esa pose que estaba adoptando la conocía muy bien, pues había sufrido en sus propias carnes ese ataque varias veces. Cuando lo vio saltar en el aire, cayendo en su dirección mientras su mano derecha emitía pequeñas descargas, era como estar viendo a Shaina.

- ¡Thunder Claw!

Esquivarlo no fue un mayor problema, pues conocía la técnica demasiado bien como para dejar alcanzarse por ella. Sin embargo, no logró evitar la gran cantidad de escombros que levantó el golpe al impactar contra el suelo. Aun así, no perdió el equilibrio y logró aterrizar de pie. No cabía en su asombro, era igual de potente que el de Shaina, no, puede que incluso mucho más.

- Se nota que conoces muy bien esta técnica, la has esquivado bien.

- ¿C-Cómo puedes hacerla…? ¿D-Dónde la has visto…?

- El caballero de Aries ya te lo ha dicho… - adoptó una nueva pose, esta vez alzando ambas manos en el aire, cruzándolas y creando una gran cantidad de cosmos entre sus manos.

De nuevo algo que Seiya conocía muy bien, y le hizo temblar, solo de recordarlo.

- E-Esa es…

- Desaparece, Seiya… ¡Galaxian Explosion!

Cientos de planteas rodearon al caballero de bronce, listos para ser atraídos al centro y explotar al mismo tiempo. De nuevo, Mu se interpuso en el camino del ataque, pero esta vez uso el Crystal Wall para defenderse. Podía repeler cualquier golpe, y ese no iba a ser una excepción, aunque fuera la técnica más poderosa que se decía que tenía el caballero de oro más poderoso del santuario.

Sin embargo, el cosmos desapareció de pronto, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Los dos se quedaron a cuadros, pues no entendían que había pasado.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

Una luz a su espalda los alertó. Al girarse, los dos recibieron la explosión de lleno, volando por los aires y destrozando el muro a su paso, cayendo al suelo de cabeza.

- N-No puede ser… e-es igual que el ataque de Saga… puagh…

Mu había recibido menos daños gracias a su armadura dorada, aun así, casi no podía ni levantarse. Había sido mucho más poderosa de lo que se esperaba. Lo que no entendía era como había hecho desaparecer la técnica para luego hacerla reaparecer a su espalda. ¿Qué truco había usado?

- Chicos, sigamos.

No tuvieron muchos problemas en poder pasar al lado de los malheridos caballeros. Mu quería detenerles, pero el impacto del ataque había sido mayor de lo que esperaba, y más aun recibiéndolo desde atrás. Seiya por su parte estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Su armadura había quedado más dañada todavía de lo que ya estaba, y casi no sentía su cuerpo. Mientras los veía adentrarse en la casa de Aries, fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta desmayarse.

El grupo no perdió el tiempo y corrieron a toda velocidad para llegar al templo de Tauro. Era posible que sus compañeros estuvieran luchando allí contra el caballero de oro, o igual había logrado derrotarlo y pasar. Sus dudas se aclararon al llegar a las puertas del templo. Los cuerpos de sus doce compañeros yacían, con sus armaduras destrozadas y gran cantidad de heridas, en las escaleras. El caballero de oro de Tauro, Aldebarán, se erguía majestuoso a las puertas de su templo, cruzado de brazos y emitiendo una gran presión en el aire, que hizo retroceder a algunos.

- De modo que tú eres Aldebarán, el caballero de oro de Tauro.

- Veo que han venido más insectos… si no queréis correr la misma suerte que vuestros amigos, dad la vuelta.

- ¿Crees que nos vamos a ir así como así? Eres tú quien debería apartarse.

- No entiendo bien lo que decís – la presión del aire aumentó cuando comenzó a emitir su gran cosmos – Pero no parece que queráis marcharos

- Inténtalo, si puedes.

Un destello dorado pareció salir de sus ojos, en dirección al grupo de caballeros. De entre el grupo saltó uno que lo detuvo con una de sus manos sin mayor complicación, retrocediendo solo un par de centímetros. Aldebarán observó con curiosidad al valiente que se había atrevido detener su ataque con una única mano. Quizás solo fuera un poco más pequeño que él, bastante robusto, de cabello negro y rizado, vistiendo una armadura de color azul oscuro.

- No te creas que algo así iba a cortarnos el paso, bovino descontrolado.

- Mmmm… has detenido mi golpe – parecía que no había prestado atención a su comentario - ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Bernardo, y soy el caballero de bronce de la Osa Menor.

El caballero de bronce se situó frente al caballero de Tauro, ofreciéndole sus manos. Aldebarán sonrió, divertido de que alguien como él le estuviera retando a un duelo de fuerzas. Acepto de buen grado, apretando sus manos con las de él y empezando a ejercer presión. El caballero de bronce hizo lo mismo, y en cuestión de segundos toda la atmósfera del lugar era como si se concentrará entre esos dos caballeros, que poco a poco, por la fuerza de sus cosmos, iban hundiéndose más y más en un pequeño cráter.

Algunos de ellos no estaban para nada asombrados de ver aquellas, en cambio otros estaban que les temblaban las piernas por el gran poder que estaban viendo concentrarse entre esos dos caballeros. Parecía que sus poderes estaban muy igualados.

- ¡Vosotros, seguid adelante! ¡Yo me ocuparé de él!

- Ten cuidado, Bernardo.

En cuanto vio que los caballeros iban a pasar por su lado, Aldebarán quiso separarse del santo de bronce para poder cortarles el paso, sin embargo este comenzó a echarse hacía atrás, logrando levantar al pesado caballero de oro sin mayores problemas. Cuando lo tuvo el aire, separó sus manos y lo agarró por la cintura, terminando de echarse hacía atrás, como si de un movimiento de judo se tratase.

- ¡Bear Ultra Bomber!

Aldebarán quedó clavado en el suelo, como un vulgar árbol. Los compañeros de Bernardo se giraron curiosos para ver como había dejado al caballero gigante de oro.

- Parece que se las apañará… venga, sigamos – ánimo Kurama y comenzaron todos a correr hacía el siguiente templo, el de Cáncer.

Bernardo se sentó al pire de las escaleras, de brazos cruzados, divertido de ver al caballero dorado así. Realmente parecía que hubiera plantado un pino gigante.

- ¿Vas a levantarte? No te he atacado con toda mi fuerza, y eso no es suficiente para acabar contigo.

Como si le hubiera oído, el suelo alrededor de Aldebarán se partió en cientos de pedazos que salieron volando por los aires a causa de un destello dorado. El caballero dorado volvió a levantarse majestuoso, y algo molesto a la vez.

- Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas, alfeñique.

- Je… - se puso de pie – Parece que ahora si que vas a ir en serio, bovino desquiciado.

- Dijiste que te llamabas… ¿Eduardo de la Osa Menor?

- Es Bernardo. Y más te vale recordarlo, porque ese es el nombre del caballero que te hará morder el polvo, Tauro.

- Veamos si tus puños son tan feroces como tus palabras, antes de que me haga un abrigo de piel con tu pellejo.

TRADUCCIONES DE TÉCNICAS

- Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken: Puño meteórico de Pegaso o Meteoros de Pegaso

- Crystal Wall: Muro de cristal

- Galaxian Explosion: Explosión galáctica o explosión de las galaxias

- Bear Ultra Bomber: Ultra Bomba del oso

ALGUNOS DATOS

Sobre la habilidad de Kurama, el caballero de bronce del zorro, el que pueda usar todas las técnicas que ve viene por lo que se cuenta de los Kitsune (zorros) en el folklore japonés.

Según dicen las leyendas, los zorros, al igual que los Tanoki (mapaches) podían transformarse en cualquier persona e imitarla. De ahí que se me haya ocurrido que tenga esa habilidad, además de poseer claro está sus propias técnicas

En cuanto a los 12 caballeros caídos, como bien sabéis solo existen 88 constelaciones, por lo que solo hay 88 caballeros de Atenea. Es por ello que, como se ha visto alguna vez en la serie, algunos caballeros no tendrán una constelación reconocido, por lo que a ellos no hace falta hacerle mención y me centraré en los caballeros de cuyas constelaciones si existen en el firmamento y son parte de los 88 principales.


	3. Comienzan los combates en las doce casas

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**COMIENZAN LAS BATALLAS EN LAS DOCE CASAS**

Seiya notaba cierto malestar en la cara. Entreabrió los ojos, viéndolo todo borroso. Además oía una voz, pero parecía muy lejana, aunque conocida.

- Seiya, vamos, despierta Seiya.

- ¿Eh? – Finalmente se le aclaró un poco la vista y pudo ver perfectamente la cara de Kiki - ¿K-Kiki…?

Algo desorientado, se levantó. Le dolía bastante la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha…? ¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde están…? – Miró a su alrededor, sin embargo, ya no había nadie.

- Han pasado, ahora mismo deben estar en la casa de Tauro – supuso Mu, que hacía poco percibió el cosmos de Aldebarán.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que detenerles! – Iba a ir tras ellos, pero Mu lo sujetó del brazo - ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

- Seiya, no te lances a lo loco. Son muchos más que tú y, seguramente, más fuertes.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras van a por Saori-san? ¿A por Atenea?

- Solo te pido que te calmes. Para llegar hasta el palacio de Atenea tienen que atravesar las doce casas, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Y con su poder, igual pueden conseguirlo, como hicisteis vosotros. Es más, no dudo que lo consigan.

- ¡Más razón para ir tras ellos!

Se liberó del brazo de Mu y empezó su camino para ir tras el grupo de Kurama y los suyos. Si Mu estaba en lo cierto, ahora mismo estarían luchando en la casa de Tauro. Conocía la fuerza de Aldebarán, seguro que era capaz de cortarles el paso muy fácilmente. Kiki veía como su amigo se marchaba, bastante preocupado por él puesto que aún estaba débil de los combates que libraron en los dominios de Poseidón.

- ¿No puede hacer nada, Mu-sama?

- A mi no me dejarán irme de aquí…

- ¿Eh?

Mu disparó una ráfaga de su cosmos hacía una columna. Esta se evaporó y de ella salió una figura, que saltó encima de otra figura. Kiki se asustó, pues no esperaba que allí hubiera alguien. Ni se había dado cuenta a pesar de su telequinesis.

- Te has dado cuenta que estaba aquí escondido a pesar de haber ocultado mi cosmos. Verdaderamente el poder telequinetico de Mu de Aires es digno de su buen nombre.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Ford, caballero de bronce la Bomba Neumática. Pensaba que no iba a tener que hacer más que esperar a que los demás terminarán su trabajo, pero parece que mientras tanto me podré entretener contigo.

- ¿Acaso vas a luchar?

- No era mi intención, la verdad es que esperaba que fueras tras Seiya. Como te dijeron antes, no hemos venido a matar a los santos de oro. Sin embargo, si insistes, tendré que luchar en serio contra ti.

- Habéis venido a por la vida de Atenea, y mancillado la casa de Aries, ¿acaso puedo dejarlo pasar, caballero?

- En ese caso, ¡en guardia caballero de Aries! – Dio un gran saltó en el aire y comenzó a girar hasta tomar la forma de una rueda que descendía a gran velocidad - ¡Quick Outrage!

Mu creó el espejo para protegerse, costa que sirvió de poco, porque Ford se adherio a la base de este y comenzó a recorrerlo hacía arriba hasta alcanzar el punto libre y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

- ¡Stardust Revolution!

Las estrellas iban directas al blanco, pero las esquivaba como si nada. Finalmente llegó al suelo y tomó más velocidad, llevando a Mu por delante que no pudo apartarse a tiempo. Cayó al suelo de cabeza. Ford paró en seco, divertido.

- ¡Mu-sama!

No lo entendía, había logrado escalar su Crystal Wall como si nada y además esquivar su Stardust Revolution. ¿Qué clase de caballero era ese?

- Estúpido. Kurama ya nos explicó en que consiste tu técnica. Por más que crees un muro de cristal no deja de tener un límite de tamaño, del mismo modo que tus estrellas tienen un recorrido y velocidad concreta. Sabiendo eso, es fácil evitarlo.

- De modo que, sabes como funcionan mis técnicas…

- Eso es, nada de lo que hagas me sorprenderá, así que… ¡será mejor que te rindas, Mu! – Volvió a la carga.

Usando su telequinesis, se tele transportó a otro, lugar, sin embargo, Ford lo alcanzó a gran velocidad, volviendo a llevárselo por delante. Mientras caía en el aire, saltó usando el muro de cristal y empezó a golpearlo en el aire, no dejándolo llegar al suelo.

Aldebarán miraba divertido a ese chico. Tras conocer a Seiya, jamás pensó que existiera un santo de bronce más alocado que él, sin embargo, ahí tenía a uno todavía más. Le había retado a un duelo de fuerzas, del que salido perdiendo, y parecía que era capaz de detener sus ataques. Para ser un santo de bronce, tenía bastante osadía.

- Muy bien, caballero de Tauro. Veamos si es verdad la fama de la que gozas.

- ¿Y? ¿Mi gana? ¿Qué tiene que ver mis ganas con el combate?

- ¡Tu fama no tus ganas! Maldita sea, en serio, eso de que te reventarás los tímpanos fue una estupidez, caballero… Escuché que el caballero de Tauro es especial entre los doce, pues goza de la mayor fuerza física, pero no solo eso, sino del ataque más rápido… Vamos, demuéstrame ese ataque tan veloz.

- Mmm… ya veo… ¿Así que es eso? ¿Te has quedado atrás solo para probar mi fuerza?

- Para ser sincero, la venganza contra esa mocosa malcriada a mí me es indiferente. Por lo que me dijo mi maestro, el caballero de la Osa Menor es uno de los más fuertes de los 88 caballeros en cuanto a fuerza física, siempre superado por el caballero de Tauro. Hoy romperé esa historia derrotándote.

- Viniste solo para romper esa historia…. Muy bien, ya que así lo deseas – cruzó los brazos – Te mostraré el ataque del caballero de Tauro.

- ¿No vas a usar las manos?

- Me basta esta postura para librarme de ti… ¡Great Horn!

Su pecho se iluminó y una potente ráfaga se dirigió hacía el santo de bronce. Tranquilo, adelantó la mano izquierda, deteniendo el golpe sin mayores dificultades, cosa que sorprendió al caballero de oro.

- ¿Y este es el ataque más rápido de los doce caballeros de oro? Entonces los otros no deben valer gran cosa.

- Je… Ni siquiera lo he hecho rápido.

- Bien, en ese caso – comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos – Esta vez atacaré yo al mismo tiempo, veamos que ataque es el más rápido.

- Me parece bien – lo imitó.

La casa de Tauro se vio inundada de los combos de ambos santos que no reprimieron para nada su poder. Cuando alcanzaron su zénit, ambos lanzaros sus ataques.

- ¡Great Horn!

- ¡Death Clawn!

Ambas ráfagas de energía parecía en un primer momento que fueran a colisionar, sin embargo, el ataque de Bernardo rodeó al de Aldebarán, hasta finalmente alcanzar al caballero dorado, arrebatándole el casco que salió despedido a varios metros. Aldebarán no se lo creía, ni siquiera había visto su movimiento ni su trayectoria, era muy rápido.

- Bien, parece que está claro quien es superior – lo agarró por detrás y luego se lo llevó consigo al aire. Su rival estaba como paralizado, de modo que, a pesar de su gran peso y tamaño, era fácil de manejar - ¡Bear Bomber!

Aldebarán ni siquiera intentó esquivar el impacto, lo recibió de lleno. Pero el ataque del caballero de bronce no terminó ahí. Volvió a saltar en el aire y, con todo su cuerpo cargado con su cosmos, embistió directamente contra el santo dorado, golpeándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que destrozó el suelo a su alrededor.

- ¿Hasta aquí llega el poder del caballero de Tauro? Menuda decepción.

Aldebarán parecía que había perdido la consciencia, de modo que iba a marcharse para reunirse con sus compañeros, hasta que este lo agarró del tobillo.

- ¿Eh?

El gigante caballero de oro se puso en pie, levantando en el aire al santo de bronce que no pudo soltarse. Le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

- Tienes bastante fuerza, si… Sin embargo… ¡aún estás muy verde! – Lo estampó contra el suelo de cara, creando un área de destrucción en el piso aún mayor que la que había generado Bernardo con su ataque.

Luego lo lanzó contra la pared, pero el caballero de bronce pudo recuperarse en el aire y aterrizar. Casi toda su armadura estaba llena de grietas. Fue una suerte que la llevara porque si no ese movimiento lo habría machacado. Sonrió, de ver que el gran toro parecía enfadado.

- Parece que te has enfadado, bien, así cazar al gran toro dorado será una proeza aún mayor.

- Antes has dicho que mi Great Horn no había sido rápido, en ese caso, te mostraré el ataque por el que se me considera el caballero más fuerte y rápido de los doce de oro.

- ¡Me muero por verlo! ¡Vamos!

El cosmos de ambos volvió a brillar, ahora parecía que incluso con mucha más fuerza e intensidad que antes. De nuevo, sus poderes se medirían.

- ¡Death Clawn!

Bernardo se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad, acabaría con ese caballero y obtendría para el caballero de la Osa Menor el título del caballero más fuerte y rápido, tal y como había sido su sueño cuando su maestro le hablaba de lo fuerte que era el caballero dorado. Lo había probado ahora mismo en sus carnes, no era moco de pavo, pero no iba a perder sin luchar.

- ¡Muere, caballero de Tauro!

Aldebarán alzó las manos y golpeó el suelo, creando una explosión que vino de la misma tierra e hizo temblar los mismísimos cimientos sobre los que se sostenía la casa de Tauro.

- ¡Titan Nova!

Ford se divertía elevando al santo de oro para impedir que tocase el suelo. Al final la famosa historia sobre los caballeros de oro había resultado ser una farsa. No valían nada de nada. Sus compañeros de entrenamiento habían sido más fuertes que él. O eso pensaba, hasta que Mu emitió su cosmos y creó una pequeña explosión, que lo lanzó contra el cristal, que se rompió en miles de pedazos a su choque.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- ¿Te has divertido, caballero? De modo que, ¿solo sabes hacer eso? ¿Dar vueltas de un lado a otro?

- ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya es más de lo que has hecho tú, que solo sabes recibir golpes! ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú!

- ¿En serio? – Emitió su cosmos, cosa que no intimidó al santo de bronce.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que conozco tu técnica, estúpido! – Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque para atropellarlo.

- La Stardust Revolution no es mi único ataque, tengo otro que prefiero no usar, pero si no me dejas otro remedio… - extendió los brazos y de ellos empezó a salir ráfagas de luz que, al juntar las manos, creó una enorme columna de luz - ¡Starlight Extintion!

Ford tuvo que detenerse en seco porque la luz le cegó los ojos. No pudo evitar ser succionado por la luz, donde su cuerpo se desintegró en millones de partículas.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡E-Esto es…! ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Gritó de dolor hasta desaparecer convertido en polvo estelar.

- ¡Hurra, lo ha conseguido, Mu-sama! – Se alegró Kiki.

Mu respiró aliviado. De haber usado esa técnica también antes, ahora si que estaría en problemas. Ese caballero de bronce no había sido coser y cantar en realidad era muy fuerte y rápido. Tuvo suerte de contar con esta técnica bajo la manga. Sin embargo, si uno de ellos le había ocasionado problemas, ¿cómo les iría a sus compañeros?

Cuando la luz abandonó la casa de Tauro, la mayor parte del suelo en un radio de cuarenta metros estaba destrozado. Entre los escombros, yacía el cuerpo de Bernardo, con la armadura y el cuerpo destrozado, lleno de heridas y sin parar de escupir sangre.

- U-Ugh… n-no he podido verlo… e-era verdad que… eras el caballero con el ataque más rápido… puagh…

- Tu si que me has sorprendido. Para ser un caballero de bronce te mueves muy rápido y tienes mucha fuerza. Puedes estar orgulloso, Eduardo.

- E-Es… B-Bernard… - su vida se extinguió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Aldebarán iba a volver a la entrada cuando sintió un cosmos familiar. Desde la escalera que conectaba con la casa de Aires vio aparecer a Seiya, fatigado.

- ¡Aldebarán, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Seiya? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- He venido tras Kurama y los demás, ¿dónde están? – Miró a su alrededor y solo vio el cuerpo sin vida de Bernardo.

- Han continuado hacía el templo de los gemelos. Supongo que, como está sin guardián, dentro de poco llegarán al de Cáncer.

- ¡Maldita sea, en ese caso debo darme prisa!

Seiya iba a salir corriendo pero se detuvo cuando Aldebarán cayó al suelo de rodillas, quejándose de un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

- ¡Aldebarán, ¿qué te pasa?

- N-No es nada… ugh… parece que al final logró golpearme en el último momento, je… Si no le llegó a atacar ahora mismo estaría muerto.

- ¿Qué? ¿A alguien tan poderoso como tú lo han herido tan fácilmente?

- Esos caballeros no son nada débiles, Seiya… Ten mucho cuidado.

- Pero no puedo irme y dejarte en este estado. Vayamos al templo de Aries, a que Mu te mire las heridas.

- No pierdas el tiempo conmigo y sigue. Si en ese grupo hay gente tan fuerte como este tal Eduardo, los demás tendrán problemas para retenerlos.

- Pero… - La mirada de Aldebarán bastó para obligarle a callar y obedecer – Está bien, pero recupérate.

- No te preocupes… vamos, vete ya.

Seiya corrió hacía la salida, dejando al santo de oro que se apoyó en una columna. Escupió algo de sangre. En realidad, el golpe había sido más mortal de lo que se imaginaba. Miró al cuerpo sin vida del caballero de bronce. Sin duda, había sido un digno y gran rival. Debía admitirlo, le había superado en velocidad, porque no había visto su golpe. Una lástima que hubiera muerto antes de poder verlo.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba era el grupo de renegados que estaban recorriendo las doce casas. El templo de Géminis y Cáncer estaban vacíos, no iban a encontrar ningún impedimento para llegar al templo de Leo, y no sabía si Aioria podría pararlos él solo.

El grupo de caballeros hacía tiempo que habían entrado en el templo de los gemelos, sin embargo, algo les impedía continuar. Al entrar fueron demasiado imprudentes, pues al haber muerto Saga, su caballero guardián, creyeron que el templo estaría vacío, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Frente a ellos estaba, majestuoso, el caballero de oro de Géminis, ocultando le rostro tras la sombra de su propio casco.

- De modo que… al final tendremos problemas para pasar este templo, ¿eh?

El caballero de oro no dijo nada, sin embargo, los caballeros se prepararon para el combate, pues si tenían que hacer frente a un caballero tan poderoso, seguramente no bastaría con uno solo.

TRADUCCIÓN DE LOS ATAQUES

- Starlight Extinción: Extinción de la luz de las estrellas

- Death Clawn: Garra de la muerte

- Quick Outrage: Atropello rápido o accidente veloz


	4. El vuelo del paraíso

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL VUELO AL PARAÍSO**

La mayoría del grupo de caballeros estaban asustado de encontrarse frente al caballero de oro de Géminis, de quien se decía era el más poderoso de todos. Algo que muy bien comprobaron en la batalla que Seiya y sus amigos libraron en las doce casas.

- Esto no tiene ninguna lógica. Se supone que Saga murió en la batalla quitándose él mismo la vida, entonces, ¿quién está vistiendo la armadura de Géminis? – Preguntó una de las mujeres caballero.

- ¿Y si Atenea lo resucitó?

- En ese caso tendremos serios problemas.

- No digáis tonterías – los calló Kurama, sin perder la calma - . Todos lo visteis, Saga murió en el templo de Atenea.

- Entonces, ¿quién está frente a nosotros, Kurama?

- ¿Acaso os habéis olvidado de Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga y que fue el causante de la batalla contra Poseidón?

- ¿K-Kanon has dicho?

- Eso es imposible, tras la batalla desapareció.

- Si, sin embargo protegió a Atenea en el último momento. A fin de cuentas también era capaz de usar los poderes de Géminis. Sin embargo… ¿qué me dices tú, Marco?

Del grupo se adelantó un pequeño caballero de armadura blanca, que se ajustó las gafas, mirando bien al caballero de Géminis. Todos estaban listos para pasar al ataque ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Sin ningún temor, el caballero siguió el paso atravesando la figura del caballero de oro, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

- Como sospechaba. Es una ilusión amigos.

Como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, la figura del caballero de oro desapareció en la nada, parecía que nunca había estado allí. Los caballeros renegados no comprendían nada.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Hemos sido víctimas de la famosa ilusión de Géminis?

- Da igual lo que haya pasado, la cuestión es que podemos seguir al templo de Cáncer sin preocuparnos de nada más. De modo que, adelante.

Todos emprendieron de nuevo la marcha, salvo uno de ellos que llevaba una armadura de vivos colores. Fue él único que permaneció inmóvil.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ark? ¿No vienes?

- No. También te habrás dado cuenta, ¿no, Kurama? Los cosmos de Bernardo y Ford se han extinguido no hace mucho. Y Seiya se aproxima. Me quedaré a cortarle el paso.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

- Descuida.

No tardó en perder a sus compañeros entre las sombras del oscuro templo. No había mentido. Como otros muchos de sus compañeros, había sentido como el cosmos de su compañero desaparecía en la nada. Del mismo modo sintió el cosmos de Seiya acercándose. Pero, parecía ser el único de haberse dado cuenta de algo más.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar escondido? Da igual que ocultes tu cosmos, tu agresividad es tan grande que podría notarse a un kilómetro.

No obtuvo respuesta. Aun así lanzó una ráfaga de cosmos con un aleteo de las plumas de su brazo derecho, que destrozó los pilares sin ningún problema. Entre el polvo, se alzaba una figura de un joven de cabello azulado, no mucho mayor que él.

- Sabía que eras tú… Ikki, el caballero del Fénix.

Ikki se dejo ver, ahora que ya había sido descubierto. No esperaba que lo encontrasen si apagaba por completo su cosmos. Al parecer, no sirvió para nada.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – Preguntó, interesado.

- Vamos, lanzas tu Phoenix Hōō Gen Ma Ken, ¿y esperas que nadie se dé cuenta? Has tenido una muy buena idea.

- No me iba a enfrentar a un grupo tan numeroso yo solo. Y menos si se trata de gente con la que comparto parte de mi sangre.

Ark rió, ¿iba en serio lo que le estaba diciendo?

- ¿Tú misma sangre? Vamos. Solo nos une la relación con una persona.

- Kido Mitsumasa…

- Hace un año intentaste destruir todo lo que él creó. Eres digno de alabanza por nuestra parte. Dinos, ¿por qué renegaste de tu cometido, Ikki? ¿Por qué te uniste a la labor de su nieta?

- Mi odio hacía ese hombre y mi deber como caballero no tienen nada que ver, Ark.

- Mpf… ¿me vas a decir que desististe de tu labor porque Kido Saori demostró ser Atenea? Ya, ¿y qué?

- ¿Lo sabéis y aun así estáis alzando vuestra mano contra la diosa que debéis proteger?

- Atenea es el nombre de nuestra diosa, tienes toda la razón. Sin embargo, Kido Saori es la versión humana que nos estuvo torturando y maltratando en nuestra niñez. Lo recordarás bien, ¿no, Ikki? Los latigazos que recibíamos si no éramos obedientes… el constante maltrato y humillación al que nos sometía esa niña caprichosa, estoy seguro que tú, especialmente, no lo habrás olvidado.

Aunque lo intentase, no podría. Ikki, sobre todo, uno de los considerados más rebeldes del grupo de los cien huérfanos, recibió en incontables veces los golpes de la espada de bambú de Tatsumi por su rebeldía. La mayor paliza sin duda fue cuando lo enviaron a la isla Death Queen, donde fue enviado en el barco casi inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué no te nos unes, Ikki? Tú ya libraste batalla en estos templos una vez, contigo a nuestro lado nos será más fácil llegar hasta Saori. Podremos destruir lo que nuestro desgraciado padre creó.

Ikki guardaba silencio. Ark pensó que estaba dándole vueltas a su oferta. Se llevó una desilusión cuando el caballero del Fénix dejó salir su enorme cosmos.

- No estoy interesado en vuestra venganza. De modo que si quieres seguir adelante, tendrás que derrotarme, Ark.

- Ya veo… al final te has convertido en un perro faldero más de esa mocosa caprichosa… en se caso… - calló al oír unas pisadas que provenían de la entrada del templo de los gemelos.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, apareció Seiya, que se detuvo al ver a los dos caballeros.

- ¡Ikki!

- Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estoy siguiendo al grupo de Kurama y los suyos y… - se fijó entonces en Ark - ¿D-Dónde están?

- Han seguido adelante. No te preocupes, persíguelos. Yo me ocuparé de él.

- ¿De verdad? – Sonrió maliciosamente, lo que no gustó al caballero del Fénix.

Una rápida ráfaga de cosmos salió disparada de la nada hacía Seiya. Ikki logró desviarla, protegiendo a su compañero.

- Date prisa, Seiya.

- ¡Voy! ¡Ten cuidado!

Seiya logró pasar, lo que no quitó que Ark fuera tras él. Ikki le cortó el paso, agarrándolo del brazo y empezando a dar vueltas, hasta lanzarlo por los aires. No tuvo problemas en recuperar el movimiento en el aire, eso no quito que Ikki ya estuviera de camino para atacarle. Con el movimiento de las alas destrozó una de las columnas y lanzó los escombros contra el caballero de bronce. En respuesta, Ikki los destrozó una ráfaga de su cosmos, pero, su enemigo ya estaba listo lo agarró de la cara, descendiendo a gran velocidad, lo estampó contra el suelo para luego lanzarlo contra la pared.

- Eres más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Sin embargo, no puedo perder el tiempo aquí contigo, Ikki.

- Ya te lo he dicho – logró levantarse. En realidad no había sufrido tanto daño - . No vas a pasar sin antes derrotarme.

- Por esto voy a acabar contigo de un solo golpe.

- ¿De verás? Lamento decirte que me estás subestimando, pues.

- Para nada… antes que nada, permíteme presentarme: soy Ark, caballero de bronce del ave del paraíso.

- ¿Acaso debería darme miedo oír tu nombre?

- Claro que no – rió - . Sin embargo, dime, ¿sabes por qué entre todas las especies de pájaros, la de mi armadura es conocida como "ave del paraíso"?

- ¿Por qué? – En verdad, le importaba bien poco.

- Antiguamente, cuando fue descubierta esta nueva raza, los humanos pensaron que, por sus brillantes colores y hermosura, estos animales habían venido desde los campos elíseos, enviados por los Dioses, para mostrar a los humanos una parte de la belleza que les esperaba en el otro mundo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a derrotarme con tu hermosura? Si ese es el caso eres aún más narcisista que Afrodita.

- Para nada… - un cosmos multicolor rodeo su cuerpo - . No soy defensor de la belleza ni defiendo la mía propia…solamente voy a enviarte a un mundo donde dormirás para toda la eternidad.

- ¿Enviarme? Je… deberías saber que las últimas veces que alguien intento enviarme a algún lado siempre acabé regresando. No me das miedo si es eso lo que pretendes.

- El Another Dimension de Saga y el Golden Triangle de Kanon nada tiene que ver con esta técnica, Ikki – alzó los brazos y fue descendiéndolos, dejando una estela de vivos colores a su paso.

- ¡¿C-C-Cómo sabes eso?

- ¡Tori no mahou no uta!

Parecía magia, porque Ikki empezó a ver un montón de aves de varios colores a su alrededor, que entonaban un extraño, pero hipnótico canto. Intentó taparse los oídos para no escucharlo, porque se le metía de lleno en el cerebro y sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle.

- Es inútil que intentes evitar escuchar su canto, Ikki. Una vez que estas aves entonan su canción, quien la escucha solo puede viajar a un mundo donde le espera el sueño eterno.

- N-No… ¡Ho yoku ten sho!

Las alas del Fénix no sirvieron de nada contra esas aves. Lo intentó otras dos veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Era algo inconcebible, porque tampoco podía alcanzar a Ark.

- No te molestes en usar tu ataque, Ikki. Nada puedes hacer, ya te lo he dicho. Ahora… - empezó a mover los brazos como si estuviera batiendo las alas - ¡Desaparece!

Una fuerte ventisca apareció de pronto e Ikki se vio empujado por ella, sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo fue desaparecieron, hasta finalmente, desaparecer en la nada.

Mientras los rastros de su ataque desaparecían, Ark pensó que había sido una pena tener que librarse de alguien como Ikki. Habría sido un gran aliado. Aunque, viendo su carrera como caballero, igual podría escapar de su ataque. Estaba deseando comprobarlo.

Iba a darse prisa en ir tras Seiya, no debería haber podido llegar muy lejos teniendo en cuenta el cansancio que parecía tener. Sin embargo, al sentir un cosmos familiar en el templo del gran cangrejo, decidió ir más despacio. Si, esa persona se ocuparía de ese estorbo sin lugar a dudas.

Shun se levantó de la cama alterado. Había tenido una pesadilla. Una siniestra figura atravesaba el corazón de su hermano. No sabía porque llevaba toda la semana teniendo ese sueño una y otra vez. Encima, sentía que algo malo le había pasado a su hermano mayor.

Tras la derrota de las tropas de Poseidón, regresó a la mansión Kido. Su hermano desapareció tras la batalla, no diciéndole, como era habitual en él, a donde iba a ir. En su interior sentía que algo malo le acababa de ocurrir a su hermano mayor. Al menos, eso le decía su corazón.

- Hermano… ¿dónde estarás ahora? – Salió al balcón, donde vio como descendía una estrella fugaz.

Iba a pedir un deseo, pues en Japón se decía que se cumpliría si lo pedías antes de que la estrella desapareciera. Sin embargo, antes de poder terminar su petición, sintió otra vez una mala sensación, como si algo muy malo estuviera ocurriendo, aunque no podía saber con certeza que era.

- ¿Q-Qué habrá sido eso…? Por un momento… he sentido el cosmos de mi hermano…

Seiya llegó sin muchos problemas al templo de Cáncer. Esperaba poder alcanzar al grupo allí, porque Aioria solo no iba a poder con tantos al mismo tiempo cuando ni Mu ni Aldebarán pudieron detenerlos. No pueden subestimarlos solo por ser caballeros de bajo rango.

Desde la muerte de Death Mask, el templo de Cáncer estaba vacío. Muchos lo preferían, porque adentrarse en un templo que estaba siempre lleno de caras, incluida de niños, que habían muerto a manos de ese monstruo, no era nada agradable. Ahora, parecía una casa más. Saltó el último tramo de escalera, dispuesto a entrar a toda velocidad en el templo, hasta que una luz lo cegó.

Aterrizó, deslumbrado. ¿Un ataque enemigo? ¿Le estaba esperando? Si era así, no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Abrió los ojos, dispuesto a luchar, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Ante él no estaba el interior de la casa de Cáncer, no, todo lo que había era una extensa colina y un cielo de un tono rojizo, como la sangre. A su alrededor, un montón de gente caminaba en varias filas, en dirección a una gran montaña.

- N-No puede ser… esto es…

- Eso es, Seiya. Ahora mismo te encuentras en el mundo de los muertos, muy cerca del Yomotsu Hirakasa – apareció un cosmos de la nada, que reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Kurama! ¿Has sido tú el qué me ha enviado aquí? P-Pero solo Death Mask podía…

- Te lo dije en el templo de Aries, ¿recuerdas? Conozco los ataques de todos los caballeros, Seiya. Como estábamos en el templo de Cáncer, he pensado que es mejor luchar aquí.

- ¿Vas a cortarme el paso?

- ¿No es obvio? Si quieres seguir, tendrás que vencerme. Y, ya te adelanto, que eso va a ser imposible para ti, Seiya.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

TRADUCCIONES:

Yomotsu Hirakasa: Colina de los muertos que siguen los muertos antes de caer al infierno

Phoenix Hōō Gen Ma Ken: Puño de la ilusión diabólica del Fénix

Another Dimension: Otra dimensión

Golden Triangle: Triángulo de oro

Tori no mahou no uta: El canto mágico de las aves


	5. Fantasma del pasado

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**FANTASMA DEL PASADO**

Seiya guardó las distancias. Frente a él tenía al peor rival posible: uno capaz de usar el ataque todos los caballeros del zodiaco. No solo eso, sino también de sus enemigos. Tenía que ser prudente. Lo que más le ponía nervioso era encontrarse en el Yomotsu Hirakasa. Allí fue donde Shiryu logró derrotar a Death Mask, pero, ¿cuántas veces estuvo a punto de caer en el reino de los muertos?

- Si no quieres caer al otro mundo, será mejor que luches en serio, Seiya.

- ¡Yo siempre lucho en serio! ¡Prepárate, Kurama! – Comenzó a mover las manos dibujando la constelación de Pegaso - . ¡Pegasus ryu sei ken!

Las estrellas fugaces disminuían la distancia que los separaba en segundos, alcanzando a su objetivo muy por encima de la velocidad del sonido. Sin embargo, el caballero del zorro no hacía ningún movimiento, y los meteoros de Seiya pasaban de largo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?

- Tu ataque es tan lento que cualquiera podría esquivarlo, Seiya. Déjame mostrarte… - empezó a mover los brazos como lo había hecho antes el caballero de Pegaso - . ¡Cómo debe ser una auténtica ráfaga de estrellas fugaces!

Como si de un espejo se tratase, Kurama lanzó el Pegasus ryu sei ken, golpeando más de 150 puñetazos por segundo contra Seiya, que cayó a tierra, abatido. Era algo inaudito. Le habían devuelto su propio golpe en varias ocasiones, pero que le atacaran usándolo como un ataque más, nunca le había pasado. Es más, su precisión había sido perfecta, no había ni un solo punto del cuerpo de su cuerpo que no haya golpeado.

- M-Maldita sea… puagh…

- ¿Lo ves? Así debe ser tu ataque. Me pregunto como fuiste capaz de ganar al caballero de oro de Géminis. Por no decir alcanzar a Poseidón.

- T-Tú… ¿cómo sabes todo eso…? ¿Y por qué hacéis esto…? ¿Acaso no sois caballeros de Atenea?

- Te lo dije antes: nuestro rencor no tiene nada que ver con nuestra labor como caballeros. Deberías entenderlo Seiya. Tú, sobre todo, que te separaron de tu hermana. Dime, ¿acaso Kido Saori cumplió su promesa de buscarla? Yo no veo que la hayas encontrado.

- E-Eso… - tenía razón. Le prometieron que si ganaba el torneo intergaláctico la buscarían con el poder de la fundación Grad, pero al verse envuelto en tantas batallas, la búsqueda había quedado en punto muerto.

- Será Atenea, y todo lo que ella quiera. Eso no quita que sigue siendo la misma niñata caprichosa de hace siete años.

- A-Aún así… - logró ponerse de rodillas, aunque con gran dificultad - . E-Es nuestra Diosa… ¡nuestro deber es protegerla!

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a seguir luchado contra mí?

- ¡Hasta que caiga muerto lucharé por Atenea!

- ¿Acaso no has oído lo que te he dicho? Seiya, ¿por qué realmente no la obligas a cumplir su promesa de buscar a tu hermana? ¿Acaso no fue por volver a verla que superaste ese infernal entrenamiento?

- Tienes razón, pero… Atenea me dio una razón más por la que luchar – su cosmos se expandió, hasta el máximo, volviéndose incluso dorado, al igual que su armadura - . ¡Encontraré a mi hermana más tarde o más temprano! ¡Sé que está viva! ¡Hasta entonces lucharé por Saori-san… no… por Atenea!

- ¿Qué tu hermana está viva? – Rió - ¿Estás seguro de eso, Seiya?

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Yo de ti miraría la larga cola que avanza hasta el Yomotsu – sonrió, provocativo.

Seguro que era alguna táctica de distracción. Aún así, Seiya miró de reojo hacía las filas de almas que viajaban al Yomotsu Hirakasa. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a una chica de cabello pelirrojo, bastante largo y vistiendo una camiseta rosa con falda roja. La veía de espaldas, pero jamás podría olvidar esa silueta.

- E-Esa es… ¡n-no puede ser! – Se acercó hasta el borde del montículo en el que se encontraban - ¡S-Seika! ¡Es imposible!

- ¿Sabes como funciona esta fila de muertos vivientes? Por lo que me contaron, se tarda más de diez años en lograr llegar al pozo que te transporta al mundo de los muertos. Si tu hermana está por la mitad, eso quiere decir que murió hace alrededor cinco o seis años más o menos. No creo que te cueste hacer operaciones, ¿verdad?

- C-Cuándo yo me fui… n-no puede ser… - cayó de rodillas abatido.

- Eso es, Seiya. Tu hermana mayor, Seika, murió. De no haberos separado, ella aún seguiría viva. Sabes quien tiene la culpa, ¿no es así?

- K-Kido Mitsumasa… e-ese viejo… él… no… ¡Saori-san no tiene la culpa! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, golpeándose contra el suelo varias veces y alzándose furioso contra Kurama - ¡Estás intentando confundirme! ¡Tratas de engañarme!

- ¿Engañarte? ¿Es qué acaso no ves el alma de tu hermana caminar en la fila de los muertos?

- ¡No me vas a engañar, Kurama! ¡Mi hermana está viva y la encontraré! ¡Aunque tenga que recorrer todo el planeta para encontrarla!

- Si es lo que te crees… oh, parece que se va a caer.

- ¡¿Qué? – Seiya se giró para ver si lo que decía era cierto. En el fondo de su corazón, esa chica, que quizás no fuera en verdad su hermana, se parecía demasiado a ella como para pasarla por alto. Efectivamente, empezó a caer rodando la ladera de la montaña.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó a salvarla, agarrándola a tiempo. Fue un impulso. Sin embargo, ¿y si realmente era su hermana Seika? ¿Eso querría decir que Marin no lo era? Estaba demasiado confundido. Dio la vuelta a la muchacha para salir de dudas.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó de horror cuando se topó con su cara desfigurada y demacrada, derritiéndose como la cera - . ¡¿Q-Qué significa esto? ¡¿Q-Qué?

A su alrededor aparecieron varias chicas igual a su hermana. Su rostro era igual al de la otra. Todas se acercaban a Seiya, quien intentaba alejarse, pero estaba rodeado.

- ¡A-Alejaos! ¡No os acerquéis! – No le hacían caso y proseguían su avance - ¡No os acerquéis!

Kurama veía divertido a Seiya. Estaba enloqueciendo de algo que no existía en realidad. Parecía que esa técnica tan famosa del Fénix si que servía para algo. Lo mejor era acabar con su sufrimiento cuanto antes. Preparó todo para realizar la técnica que terminaría con el sufrimiento de Seiya. Una vez listo para atacar, un resplandor azulado cubrió toda la entrada al mundo de los muertos. Al desaparecer, estaban de nuevo en la casa de Cáncer.

De la impresión, Seiya había perdido el conocimiento. Seguramente no recobraría la consciencia en varias horas. La cosa era en quien le había interrumpido. Ese cosmos que había sentido lo conocía muy bien, pero le costaba de creer que perteneciera a la misma persona. Aunque, estando en el Yomotsu Hirakasa, no era imposible. Aún lo podía sentir con total claridad. Provenía del templo.

Siguió el rastro del cosmos hasta una pequeña habitación. La puerta estaba muy desgastada. No tuvo muchos problemas en abrirla. Un resplandor le cegó momentáneamente. Al poder vislumbrar algo con claridad, corroboró sus sospechas al encontrar, flotando sobre una caja plateada, una armadura que simulaba una copa.

- Lo sabía… de modo, que ni tras muerto, pretendéis dejarme en paz, ¿no es así, maestro?

El brillo ganó fuerza, cubriendo toda la habitación. La armadura descendió, hasta situarse frente a Kurama. Este retrocedió unos pasos, precavido. Sabía que no podía ser que su maestro estuviera vivo, pues murió hacía dos años. De modo que, ¿qué le ocurría a la armadura? ¿Acaso estaba moviéndose por voluntad propia?

Todo regresó a la normalidad y el cosmos que rodeaba a la armadura desapareció. Kurama esperó unos minutos antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Que estuviera allí la armadura no le sorprendía nada, pues se decía que el caballero de plata de la Copa siempre había estado muy ligado al caballero de Cáncer. Según le contaba su maestro, el caballero de oro de la constelación de Cáncer era el encargado, en el Santuario, de juzgar los pecados de los traidores y los intrusos. Como asistente, contaba con el caballero de plata de la Copa, quien tenía el poder de ver el pasado, presente y futuro de las personas. Claro que, eso era en el pasado pues su maestro era ya anciano y nadie había heredado su legado.

- ¿Por qué habéis salvado a Pegaso? ¿Por qué habéis interrumpido mi combate? ¿Acaso no descansáis en paz, maestro? – Se acercó a la armadura, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

El interior de la copa estaba cubierto de un líquido blanquecino. Curioso, miró de que se trataba. Una serie de imágenes empezaron a pasar, como si de una película se tratase. Entre todas ellas, en las que veía la caída de varios de sus compañeros, una captó especialmente su atención. En la imagen Kurama podía verse así mismo, muy malherido, junto a Seiya, frente a Kido Saori, es decir, Atenea. Al parecer había alguien frente a ellos que quería atacar a la diosa y ellos iban a impedirlo.

El caballero de bronce rió, divertido. Era lo más absurdo que había visto en su vida.

- Maestro, ¿estáis de broma, verdad? ¿De verdad pensáis que voy a usar mi vida para salvar la de esa niñata malcriada? Espero que me estéis escuchando, porque mi objetivo no es otro más que extraer el corazón aún latente del cuerpo de esa niña. No voy a ponerme a sus órdenes.

Abandonó la habitación riéndose, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Vaya estupidez. Si bien decían que todo lo que se reflejaba en la armadura acababa por cumplirse, Kurama no lo creía. Él era quien mandaba sobre su propio futuro, y lo tenía claro: acabaría con la vida de la nieta de quien convirtió su infancia en un infierno. Mientras se repetía esas palabras en su mente, una y otra vez, apretó el puño con fuerza, haciéndose sangre, reforzando sus ideales. Ahora, tenía que seguir.

Iba a comprobar que Seiya seguía inconsciente, llevándose la sorpresa de que había alguien a su lado.

- Ark, ¿ya terminaste con tus asuntos en el templo de los gemelos?

- Si, una pequeña ave nos había entretenido. Veo que te ocupaste de Seiya. ¿Está muerto?

- Solo inconsciente. Ha sufrido un shock muy fuerte. Dudo que recobre el conocimiento hasta que pasen unas horas.

- En ese caso, démonos prisa en alcanzar a los demás. Estoy preocupado por ellos.

- Si, el siguiente templo es el de Leo… esta guardado por Aioria. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros no están a su altura.

- Sin embargo, esa persona está con nosotros…

- Tienes razón. Si esa persona está con nosotros, no debemos temer al león dorado.

- Bien, pues vámonos ya y… ¿qué estás haciendo con Seiya?

- Nos lo llevamos – lo acomodó en su hombro – No quiero llevarme la sorpresa de que luego nos siga.

- ¿Estás loco? Va a retrasarnos.

- No te preocupes, está inconsciente. Además, estoy seguro de que nos servirá más adelante. Venga, ¡vamos! – Empezó a correr.

Ark lo siguió, sin comprender muy bien que estaba tramando su compañero. Ahora, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nada de lo que hacía era por casualidad. Algún plan tendría en la cabeza.

El grupo de intrusos llevaba un buen rato frente a la casa de Leo. A las puertas del templo, el caballero de oro de Leo, Aioria, esperaba a ver quien era el primero que osaba intentar atravesar su casa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién de vosotros atacará? Si venís todos a la vez no me importa.

Los más débiles del grupo retrocedieron unos pasos. Aún no había empezado a emitir su cosmos, pero su mirada era igual que la de un feroz león que estaba preparado para dar caza a su presa. No podían lanzarse a lo loco. Varios de ellos, sin embargo, lo intentaron. Aioria solo movió un poco la mano y una gran ráfaga de rayos de luz les cortó el pasó en seco, golpeándolos miles de veces, hasta hacerles caer muertos.

- N-No he podido ver nada…

- ¿D-De verdad que podremos con él?

- H-Ha matado a doce en unos segundos… ¡este hombre es muy peligroso!

- Ya os he dicho que si queréis pasar tendréis que derrotarme antes. ¿Por qué no venís todos a la vez y me ahorráis el trabajo de eliminaros uno por uno?

La mayoría retrocedieron asustados. Aún no habían llegado a la mitad del Santuario y habían caído la gran parte de ellos. Quizás habría sido una locura atacar las doce casas. Uno del grupo, de armadura azulada, se adelantó, situándose cerca de sus compañeros caídos. A los que habían muerto con los ojos abiertos, se los cerró, mientras recitaba una plegaria por sus almas.

- Si no quieres unirte a tus compañeros, te recomiendo que no des un paso más, caballero. Dad media vuelta si queréis seguir con vida.

- Deberías respetar mientras rezo una plegaría por mis hermanos caídos en combate, caballero dorado. ¿O acaso no me permitirás llorar por el alma de mis allegados? – Miró al caballero de oro, con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

- En un campo de batalla perder un tiempo tan valioso en llorar a quienes han caído te puede conducir a la tumba.

- Puede ser el caso… sin embargo, rezar por ellos es lo que anima mis fuerzas. Caballero dorado de Leo, has desatado mi cólera al atreverte segar la vida de mis hermanos. Yo, Anbus, caballero de bronce del Delfín, seré tu oponente. Así que prepárate, porque la impotencia de mis camaradas de haber caído en batalla sin haberte alcanzado será lo que me permita acabar contigo.

- ¿No me digas? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – Lanzó una nueva ráfaga.

El caballero de bronce saltó en el aire y Aioria le atacó de nuevo. Sin problema alguno, se deslizaba entre los rayos de luz como si nadará en el agua, cosa que el santo de oro jamás había visto. Recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que lo derribó.

- ¡Adelante, yo me ocuparé de él! ¡Vosotros id al templo de la virgen y no perdáis tiempo!

Todos comenzaron a atravesar el templo. Anbus no tardó en perderlos de vista. Aioria se levantó, algo dolorido. Ver como alguien esquivaba su ataque de una forma tan inusual lo despistó por completo. No debía subestimar a su rival.

- Vamos, león de oro. Vas a sentir el peso de mis compañeros caídos.


End file.
